Aceita um pouco de chá?
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Fanfic completamente nonsense e pervertida, feita especialmente para minha amiga Jade Suiyama. Shiryu anda estranho e a vítima é nada mais nada menos que o pobre Hyoga. YaoiLemon


_**Aceita um pouco de chá? **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

**

Estavam prestes a empreender uma viagem para Inglaterra, em um projeto de divulgação da Fundação Kido, mais especificamente do extinto Torneio Galáctico. Apesar de ter se encerrado há tempos, ele ainda era popular em alguns países europeus onde era transmitido. Os consultores e marketeiros da Fundação aconselharam Saori a revivê-lo, trazendo assim mais lucro a multinacional japonesa. Como uma jovem empresária bem sucedida, seus olhos brilharam de ambição, e em uma semana lá estava dez cavaleiros de bronze de malas prontas, rumo a Europa.

Shun e Seiya estavam animados em poderem viajar, Hyoga estava revoltado, mas foi obrigado por Camus, Ikki... bem, esse recebeu uma leve bonificação da deusa adolescente para ir. Alguns dólares e o não se transformou em um sim, ela conhecia muito bem seus defensores. Shiryu era o único tranqüilo, qualquer coisa para fugir das tarefas de casa que o mestre ancião lhe dava, como arrumar as telhas, pescar e caçar, cuidar da plantação... ufa, e ainda tinha de agüentar a Shunrei. Os outros cinco iam pela fama mal adquirida mesmo.

O chinês chegou pouco antes dos outros no avião, cumprimentou Tatsumi (esse estava sempre onde a patroa estava, que carrapato), escolheu um lugar na frente, guardando suas coisas. Acomodou-se confortavelmente numa poltrona. Entrelaçou os dedos encima das pernas, fechando os olhos alongados, iria aproveitar para meditar, descansar a mente e...

- Seiya, devolve minha mala!

- Hahaha! Vem pegar, mané!

Dali a pouco uma gritaria acompanhada de uma euforia adentrou o veículo, haviam chegado. Seiya desabou do seu lado, segurando uma mala que não era sua, mas sim de Jabu, que o atacava desajeitado, pedindo-a de volta. "Céus, eu não mereço isso", Shiryu apertou os olhos, tentando ignorá-los. Logo o avião partiria e teriam de parar com aquela bagunça. Só tinha de ter paciência e esperar, ai teria sossego. Ou não.

Pégasus ia empurrando-o contra a janela, para tentar fugir de Unicórnio. Estava praticamente sentado no seu colo, e Jabu estava em cima dos dois. Tinha dois montados em cima dele! Aquilo era abusar! Deu um berro que os assustou, derrubando-os no chão.

- Já que os dois querem tanto, sentem juntos!

- Mas... mas... Shi...

Pegou os ombros de Seiya e o fez sentar no banco onde estava, fazendo o mesmo com o outro cavaleiro, prendendo os cintos nas cinturas de cada um. Pegou sua mala e foi para os fundos, onde estava vazio, apenas Ikki estava dormindo por ali, no antepenúltimo banco. Os dois lá na frente olharam-se sem entender o motivo do estresses, só estavam brincando.

Foi sentar-se no último banco, poderia finalmente descansar como o planejado. Encostou a cabeça, cerrando os olhos. Sentiu alguém chegar do seu lado agitado, respirando ofegante. Franziu as sobrancelhas, se fosse Seiya, iria expulsá-lo daquele avião a pontapés. Abriu os olhos, prestes a pronunciar uma série de ofensas. Ficou com a boca aberta, interrompendo o que ia fazer ao ver o tórax de Hyoga meio descoberto, próximo ao seu rosto, enquanto o loiro levantava os braços para passar as mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

Dava para ver os músculos bem definidos da barriga, estava tão perto que podia beijá-la. Engoliu em seco e se recompôs rapidamente, fechando a boca e virando-se para a janela. Só então percebeu que chovia lá fora. Algumas gotas d'água salpicaram sua face, Cisne sentou-se no banco ao seu lado, esfregando uma toalha de rosto na cabeça. Sorriu-lhe.

- Posso ficar aqui?

- Pode. – deu de ombros. – que aconteceu?

- Acordei tarde, e para piorar minha situação, começou a chover no meio do caminho. – resmungou. – Saori me olhou feio quando entrei.

- Não sei por que, ela sabe que você sempre chega atrasado mesmo, Hyo... AI!

Com os nós dos dedos, deu um soquinho na testa do chinês, que esfregou o lugar dolorido, gemendo baixinho.

- Não começa. – apontou-lhe o dedo.

Deixou a toalha em um dos joelhos, prendendo o cinto e encostando a cabeça úmida no banco. Respirou fundo, fazendo com que Shiryu prestasse atenção no peito sob a camisa molhada colada ao corpo. Viu subir e descer levemente, os mamilos despontando no tecido. Mas afinal o que pensava que estava fazendo?

Corou e se concentrou na vista, repreendendo-se. O tempo estava ruim, o céu cinzento. Tomara que não tivessem nenhuma turbulência, era o que faltava para completar aquela viagem. Sua vista ficou cada vez mais turva, as pálpebras pesadas, não demorou até que dormisse também.

Quando acordou, mantinha ainda os olhos cerrados, meio sonolento. Moveu a cabeça, descobrindo algo debaixo dela, aspirou um perfume, de cenho franzido. Abriu os olhos, ficou estático. No sono, Cisne havia apoiado sua cabeça loira no seu ombro, que estava até úmido por conta disso, e acabara por fazer o mesmo, só que apoiando sua cabeça na dele, encaixando-se perfeitamente.

Separou-se devagar, mas alguns fios negros ficaram presos. E Hyoga dormia tão profundamente, que não teve coragem de movê-lo. Parecia bastante cansado, sua estava boca entreaberta e deixava ver uma parte de dentes brancos e o lábio inferior cheio, meio avermelhado. As faces estavam coradas, estaria com febre? Ia levar a mão a sua testa, acabou apenas afastando a franja farta do rosto.

Ridículo pensar nisso, era um cavaleiro do gelo, não pegaria uma gripe ou algo assim só com aquela chuvinha. Na verdade estava quente ali dentro, abafado. Abriu alguns botões da sua camisa chinesa, na frente os companheiros conversavam alto.

Viu pelo canto dos olhos a mão de Hyoga agarrar o tecido da sua camisa, esfregando a testa contra seu pescoço, suspirando. Ainda dormia. Aquela baderna toda e ainda dormia pesado. Segurou a mão do russo, mas não a tirou do seu colo.

- Estamos chegando, crianças.

Shiryu largou de imediato a mão, gaguejando enquanto erguia seu olhar. Milo estava ajoelhado no banco da frente e virado para trás, com os braços cruzados na cabeceira. Conhecia aquele sorriso irônico, um sorriso de "o que estão aprontando ai?". Inclinou o corpo mais para frente, encostando a palma da mão na face exposta de Hyoga, antes de começar a estapeá-lo.

- Ei! Projeto de cavaleiro! Vamos acordando aí!

- Mas que... Pára com isso, Milo!

Acordou tão furioso com o grego, que nem percebera onde estivera dormindo, para o alívio do chinês. O cavaleiro de ouro continuava dando-lhe tapas, rindo com o garoto que erguia os braços para defender-se. Não eram golpes de verdade, estavam longe disso, e estando bem próximo de Cisne, pôde ver que ele também ria por debaixo dos braços. Surpreendeu-se, era raro vê-lo desse jeito.

Em pouco tempo o avião pousava, e os rapazes saiam afobados. Shiryu e Hyoga desceram por último, para se livrarem daquela confusão, e andavam afastados do grupo.

- Achei que odiasse o Milo.

Cisne parou de andar, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando-o de esguelha, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- E quem disse que não? Ele roubou o meu mestre de mim!

Voltou a andar, pisando firme e apressado, deixando-o para trás.

- Me espera!

oOo

No salão do hotel, esperavam Camus voltar do balcão com Milo. Saori decidira se adiantar, indo para sua suíte luxuosa previamente reservada para ela. Ikki bufou, para eles só sobravam os problemas para arranjar quarto. Os cavaleiros de ouro voltaram com várias chaves na mão.

- Temos problemas. Infelizmente não há quarto para todos, dois terão de ser divididos.

Hyoga se adiantou.

- Tudo bem, eu fico com Camus.

- Nada disso, mocinho. – Milo interferiu – Eu já vou dormir com ele.

- Como é que é?

Cisne levantou-se e agarrou o colarinho de Milo, querendo acertar seu nariz no meio de toda aquela gente endinheirada. Shiryu segurou a cintura do russo, tentando separá-lo de Escorpião, que o provocava ainda mais. Enquanto a confusão rolava, os rapazes iam pegando as chaves das mãos de Aquário, no fim sobraram Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e Seiya no hall. Camus mostrou três chaves.

- Sobraram essas.

- Vamos sortear.

"E se eu e o Seiya formos escolhidos? Ah não! Ele não vai me deixar dormir nem me deixar em paz! E o que seriam férias, serão pesadelos.", Shiryu pensava.

Hyoga olhou de esguelha para Ikki, "não é uma boa idéia ficar sozinho num quarto com esse tarado, vai que ele me agarra no meio da noite?", suou frio.

- Hyoga!

- Shiryu!

Olharam-se e concordaram imediatamente com um aceno, Dragão pegou a chave da mão de Aquário e andou com Cisne ate o elevador. Milo os observava, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, com um sorriso nos lábios. O companheiro deu as outras chaves e o mirou curioso. Olhou para o aluno, e para Milo, para o aluno e para Milo.

- Ah não... você não está imaginando que aqueles dois... não mesmo! Esquece!

- Quem sabe?

- Milo, você tem a mente mais suja e depravada que eu conheço!

- Eu sei... e você me adora por isso.

Estalou um beijo na face do francês, piscando para ele, antes de se dirigir ao bar do hotel.

oOo

Hyoga destrancou a porta, Shiryu saia do elevador com as duas malas. O loiro ficou parado na porta, impedindo sua passagem, colocou as mãos na cintura sem entender. Esticou a cabeça por cima do seu ombro, arregalando os olhos. Havia apenas uma cama de casal! Não mencionaram esse detalhe! Mas também não lhes dera tempo para explicar...

O quarto de Camus e Milo devia ser igualzinho, o russo ficou se remoendo de raiva ao raciocinar, e para piorar teria de dividir o quarto com Shiryu. Pelo menos não seria com Ikki, ele era mais calmo e normal. Deu de ombros e entrou mais tranqüilo, tirando a camiseta pela cabeça e jogando-a numa cadeira. Não era tão trágica assim a situação. Sentou numa poltrona ao lado da cama, erguendo as pernas para o ar, tentando tirar com dificuldade as botas pretas.

- Vai falando ae, Shi! Qual a nossa agenda de hoje?

- Bem...

Tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso de trás da calça, que com um gesto virou um pergaminho que ia da altura dos seus olhos a cintura. Ao ver, Cisne capotou para trás junto com a poltrona. Saori devia estar muito doida... por dinheiro.

- Coletiva, almoço com empresários, sessão de fotos, gravação na TV, coquetel... tudo para hoje.

- Ma-mas... como? A Saori pirou?

- Parece que os planos de fazer turismo por Londres vão para água abaixo...

"Aquela patricinha empoada cheia de lengo-lengo... além de tomar todo o tempo do meu mestre ainda tem que nos explorar como fôssemos animais de circo. Se não fosse sustentado por aquela marmota, e se ela não fosse a reencarnação de Athena, teria dado no pé há tempos."

- Pelo menos podemos descansar da viagem, não é?

O chinês olhou de novo para o papel e depois para ele, erguendo um pouco os ombros, com uma expressão de desculpas. Soltou um palavrão e voltou a pôr as botas, não ia se dar ao trabalho de se trocar apressado. Saiu com passadas largas, deixando a porta aberta para Shiryu segui-lo, mas o chinês continuou lendo papel, tão concentrado que nem o viu ir embora. Levantou a cabeça para falar algo para Hyoga, vendo o quarto vazio. Uma mão puxou-o para fora da suíte, trazendo-o para o corredor e batendo a porta com força.

- Ô lerdeza... - Cisne foi arrastando o moreno confuso.

oOo

No salão do hotel uma mesa longa fora montada, para comportar dez cavaleiros de bronze, todos os garotos afobados que não paravam de conversarem e apontarem para todos os lados. Saori no meio da mesa tentava se controlar, não podia gritar com eles no meio de todos aqueles repórteres, tinha de manter a imagem de boa moça, sempre sorridente. Ainda que desejasse matar Seiya, que a qualquer minuto ia quebrar uma taça com água colocada a sua frente.

Hyoga se debruçava na mesa, apoiado na mesa, com tédio, respondia as perguntas em monossílabos, indiferente às garotas que gritavam do lado de fora do salão quando falava. Seu estômago roncava de fome, não via a hora de almoçar, mesmo que fosse com uns homens de negócios chatos. Não entendia dessas coisas, portanto ia manter a boca ocupada com uma bela porção de comida.

No almoço, ofereceram bebidas aos garotos, Shiryu recusou, pedindo apenas chá. Experimentou um gole, achando-o diferente e muito gostoso. Terminou rapidamente e logo pediu mais, e mais. Cisne percebeu e balançou a cabeça, não acreditando, nunca vira um chinês tão doido por chá.

- Soube que o casalzinho está dormindo junto, não é?

A voz irritante de Jabu fez Hyoga encarar o cavaleiro irritante na sua frente, entre eles estava um belo de um pernil assado. Arrancou uma das coxas do animal e apontou com ela para Unicórnio, erguendo-se um pouco da cadeira e precipitando-se na mesa.

- Repete se for homem!

- Ah, com prazer!

Do lado do russo, Shiryu pedia mais uma rodada de chá. O que havia ali? Aquilo estava tão bom que mal percebia a confusão que se armara naquela parte da mesa. Apenas provava lentamente seu chá, lambendo os beiços e tentando adivinhar quais eram os ingredientes. Os ingredientes que fossem as favas, esvaziou a xícara e pediu mais uma.

Pobre pernil, quando Saori perdeu a paciência e interrompeu a briga com um grito de fúria, o coitado estava todo destrinchado. Fora o alvo dos ataques de Cisne e Unicórnio.

- Afinal aonde pensam que estão? No jardim de infância? – Saori completou aos berros.

- Poderia me dar mais chá?

A voz do Dragão sobressaiu-se no silencio dos cavaleiros, fazendo com que todos o olhassem estupefatos. O loiro ao seu lado afundou na cadeira, deslizando mais para baixo, queria se enfiar debaixo da mesa.

oOo

Já eram oito da noite quando acabaram as fotos e a visita a uma rede de televisão. Ainda tinham de encarar o coquetel. Era a parte melhor, podiam beber e comer a vontade, mas estavam cansados demais para isso. Hyoga só via cama na frente, podia desabar e dormir naquele chão de mármore mesmo. Afastou-se da multidão e foi para a sacada, tomar um pouco de ar, não havia ninguém ali. Shiryu o acompanhou com sua bendita bebida, pelo menos podia falar suas besteiras sem que ouvissem. O que estava acontecendo com aquele chinês? A viagem afetara seu cérebro?

Que fosse. Debruçou-se no parapeito da sacada, suspirando cansado. Mas logo se ergueu de subido, querendo subir e pular dali, furioso. No jardim do hotel podia-se ver Camus e Milo juntos, a cada beijo dado por Escorpião na nuca do mestre, este dava uma risadinha. Aquela visão irritou Cisne ainda mais, não estava lá para agüentar Milo dando em cima de Aquário, não mesmo! Ia acabar com aquela palhaçada. Ia pular, mas Shiryu percebeu e segurou sua cintura, pelo visto era só isso que estava fazendo naquela viagem, impedir que o russo desse um escândalo.

- Mas eu vou matar aquele grego safado!

- Calma, Hyoga! Olha o vexame!

- Que importa! Vou trucidar ele!

Um flash e um barulho de clique de maquina soou, fazendo-os estancarem, o chinês ainda com os braços em volta da cintura de Cisne, numa situação muito constrangedora. O fotógrafo clicou mais uma vez, quase os cegando, disse obrigado em inglês e desapareceu. O viram desaparecer estáticos e boquiabertos. Envergonhado, Dragão soltou o russo, que furioso de novo procurou o fotografo, indo até o salão e voltando.

- Para onde aquele inglês filho da mãe foi?

- Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Vou arrebentar a cara dele quando o encontrar, dele e de Milo!

- Calma, tudo bem. Ele já desapareceu mesmo. Estamos muito cansados, melhor voltarmos para a suíte, tomar um banho e dormir.

Cisne olhou-o aborrecido, mas acatou a sugestão em silêncio, se dirigindo para fora do salão em direção aos elevadores. Juntou-se a ele, encostando as costas na parede, bocejando um pouco e esfregando a vasta cabeleira negra. Enquanto o russo se dirigia ao banho, Shiryu desabou na cama pegando o telefone do criado mudo, pondo-o no colo. Quando saiu do banheiro, viu o chinês atendendo a porta e voltando com uma bandeja de biscoitos e um bule.

Parou a meio metro da porta, segurando-a como uma estátua percorrendo o corpo do loiro com o olhar, enrubescendo. Com o cabelo respingando, molhando os ombros largos e o tapete abaixo de si, com uma pequena toalha branca enrolada na cintura estreita, e mais nada. Inclinou-se com interesse para a bandeja, pegando o prato de biscoitos, indo sentar-se displicente na cama, pegando o controle remoto e ligando a televisão de tela ampla.

- Isso que é vida!

Colocou um travesseiro de pé na cabeceira, recostando as costas nele. O outro cavaleiro despertou do transe constrangido, balançando levemente a cabeça, sentando-se calmamente do seu lado, enchendo a xícara com o liquido fumegante. Olhou de soslaio para baixo, a toalha fora jogada no chão, num canto do quarto. Hyoga usava uma bermuda simples, como conseguira imaginar que usava nada embaixo daquele pano felpudo? Andava pensando besteiras demais, bebeu um gole da bebida quente.

O loiro devorava furiosamente os biscoitos, resmungando baixo. Sua raiva ainda não tinha ido embora, trocava os canais, distraído, na verdade não interessava o que passava neles. Parou em um, passava uma cena onde um homem era torturado. Ah, era justamente o que iria fazer com Milo, assim que colocasse as mãos naquele safado! Dragão engasgou, aquele era um canal pornô? Olhou para o lado, Hyoga percebera o que estavam vendo? Engasgou de novo, o outro sorria malicioso, com uma sobrancelha erguida mergulhado em pensamentos maldosos.

Aquilo não ajudava em nada, terminou de beber seu chá e mergulhou debaixo das cobertas. Perguntou se ele iria dormir também, já que tinham milhares de tarefas no dia seguinte, sem tirar os olhos da TV respondeu que iria ficar só um pouco acordado.

Não conseguia ferrar no sono, não com aquele som de gemidos vindo da tela. Apertou as palmas das mãos contra os ouvidos, tapando-os em vão, continuava ouvindo aqueles sons lascivos. Bufou de impaciência, abrindo os olhos, para engasgar de novo. Ele estava tão perto dele, ainda sentado, podia ver as pernas nuas e pálidas flexionadas e abertas, a bermuda dobrada até a virilha. Mordeu os lábios inferiores e ergueu o olhar, mirando os pequenos mamilos rosados e o peito um pouco aprumado movendo-se com a respiração. Conteve o ímpeto de apertá-los, afinal o que acontecia com ele?

O rosto de Hyoga era iluminado por uma luz azul, que vinha da tela a sua frente, os cabelos dourados e úmidos emoldurando as faces e caindo sobre os ombros retesados. Com um braço apoiado em um dos joelhos e a mão abaixo do queixo pequeno. Terminou de comer e pôs o prato no criado mudo ao seu lado, e com esse movimento, Shiryu pôde ver um pedaço da nádega macia pela abertura da bermuda.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Sentia-se muito quente, febril. Um calor inebriante tomava-lhe o corpo, subindo pelos membros tensos, nublando sua mente, a ponto de não tomar quase consciência do que fazia ao tirar a mão debaixo das cobertas e roçar de leve a pele macia na sua frente. Arrepiou-se ao sentir algo como uma pena tocar sua coxa, indo de encontro à virilha, mas sem dar muita importância ao fato, devia ser apenas um mosquito impertinente. Estava ficando maluco, mas não resistia, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelos pêlos finos e dourados, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Hyoga foi espantar o inseto incomodo, encontrando a mão longa de Shiryu.

Estranhando, juntou as sobrancelhas grossas e baixou o olhar lentamente, encontrando o do Dragão, um olhar que nunca vira, enevoado, um tanto lascivo, metendo-lhe um medo indescritível. O que dera naquele moreno agora? Observou apreensivo o outro se erguer nos cotovelos, as pupilas enormes fixas nele. Abriu a boca, mas nenhum som veio, apenas tremeu o lábio inferior, chamando a atenção de Shiryu para ela. Era cheia e rosada, entreaberta, deixando ver duas pequenas fileiras de dentes brancos e a língua. Umedeceu seus próprios lábios com a ponta da língua, passando-a lentamente, fazendo o loiro engolir em seco.

Debruçou-se um pouco sobre ele, colocando uma mão para se apoiar no vão entre seus joelhos, alarmado a percebeu quase o tocando ali embaixo. O chinês aproximou seu rosto do seu, fazendo Hyoga recuar alarmado ao sentir seu hálito quente e adocicado contra sua face, batendo as costas ruidosamente no espaldar da cama. Continuou se aproximando, primeiro depositando um beijo molhado na bochecha, no queixo, mordiscando o lábio que há pouco vira tremer, parando e observando sua expressão por um momento, antes de finalmente tomar sua boca num rompante.

- Shi- hum...hum?

Ficou sem fôlego, tanto pela surpresa, quanto pela forma que era beijado, com avidez e desespero, não deixando brechas para que respirasse. Forçou a entrada com a língua, invadindo o interior, ouvindo os gemidos abafados arranhando a garganta do loiro. Podia afastá-lo com um safanão, mas estava tão confuso que não entendeu o porquê não o fizera ainda, talvez fosse o modo com que sugava e enlaçava sua língua. Seu amigo não era desse tipo de coisa, sempre fora reservado e tranqüilo, nunca dera mostras de que queria... queria? Será que andava tão ocupado escapando das investidas do pervertido do Ikki que não notara nada em Shiryu?

Levou as mãos aos ombros largos, puxando o tecido de sua camisa, mas não conseguiu afasta-lo de si. Seus olhos azuis arregalados recaíram no televisor ainda ligado, e só agora o som dele vinha aos seus ouvidos. Os gemidos do filme misturavam-se aos seus, a ponto de não saber quais eram de quem. O cavaleiro de Dragão encerrou o beijo tão brusco quanto o havia começado, deixando-os ofegantes pela falta de ar. Um Cisne extremamente corado e arfante respirava com dificuldade e tentava articular as palavras sem sucesso, gaguejando e gesticulando, tentando entender o que acabara de se passar. Impaciente, pegou o controle remoto, desligando aquele som insuportável (não conseguia ouvir direito a voz rouca do russo com aquilo, nem se concentrar), jogando o aparelho longe, voltando-se para o loiro em desalinho. Ouviu-se o som de algo quebrando, ótimo, se continuasse assim, não iria sobrar nada inteiro naquele quarto. Se não gostava do filme, podia ter pedido gentilmente que desligasse, oras! Estava prestes a reclamar disso quando lhe agarrou um punhado de cabelo da sua nuca, trazendo-o para outro beijo mais lento e profundo.

Deslizou a boca para o pescoço, mordiscando e chupando a pele, deixando marcas vermelhas no lugar. As mãos atrevidas passeavam pelo corpo tenso, sentindo cada músculo do braço, do peito que subia e descia, do tórax perfeito. Ao ver sua boca livre, Hyoga tentou protestar mais uma vez.

- Shiryu! Mas que diabos você pensa que está... AH!

A mão de dedos longos desceu mais, encontrando o pequeno pedaço de tecido, agarrou sem pudor o volume que ali se escondia. Afastou-se do seu pescoço, para ver deliciado o loiro corar de vergonha com seu atrevimento, olhando-o furioso e largar um palavrão na língua russa. Soltou uma pequena risada de divertimento e sorriu-lhe malicioso, apertando-o mais uma vez.

- Você dizia...?

- Ah... Shi... Shiryu... pare... ou eu... ou eu... AH!

- Você o que? O que vai fazer? Vai gritar? Oh, é justamente o que quero que faça...

Voltou os olhos ambiciosos para os mamilos que há pouco o enlouquecia de vontade de tocá-los, Hyoga acompanhou o olhar, gritando de surpresa, sentindo uma pequena dor ao ser beliscado naqueles dois pontinhos túrgidos e rosados. Tapou a própria boca com as duas mãos espalmadas, para conter que mais gritos saíssem da sua garganta. Ótimo conseguira o que queria, o fazer chamar atenção, apostava que dali a pouco bateriam na porta reclamando do barulho. Cerrou as pálpebras bem forte, procurando algum auto controle para afastar Shiryu e colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça oca.

Iria...

Assim que ele parasse de lamber e sugar seus mamilos... de dar mordidinhas neles como se fossem pêssegos maduros...

Oh, por Athena! Porque ele não parava?

Ah, não importava quanto Hyoga resistisse ou tapasse a boca, podia ouvir claramente os gemidos abafados, e se algum bom senso que restara na sua cabeça o aconselhara a parar, essa idéia se esvaiu no momento em que ouviu seu nome num sussurro desesperado. Abandonou o peito, deixando sua saliva úmida em cada lado. Tirou as mãos da sua boca com esforço, utilizando a força, não ia deixar ser beijado de novo, não mesmo!

Perdeu a paciência, seu desejo era muito mais urgente que aquela criancice. Conseguiu afastá-las, mas ainda mantinha os lábios e os olhos cerrados. Beijou-o, mas não conseguiu forçar uma passagem como na primeira vez. Hyoga, Hyoga, estava pedindo que tomasse atitudes drásticas...

Afastou-se decepcionado, fazendo Cisne pensar que desistira, mas continuava com a boca e os olhos fechados por via das duvidas. Shiryu deu uma risada rouca, levando a mão do peito ao cós da bermuda, vendo-o suar frio. Sem aviso nenhum, arrancou-o de dentro da vestimenta, enchendo-o com a mão. O outro abriu a boca para soltar uma exclamação, foi tudo que precisou para acertar aqueles lábios em cheio e penetrar a língua naquela maciez úmida. O manipulava com luxuria, vendo-o se entregar à contra gosto, já que seu corpo respondia às suas caricias de forma diferente das recusas que ofegava entre o beijo possessivo.

Sem querer, ou inconscientemente o provocava, atiçava o desejo pulsante de Shiryu dentro das suas calças compridas, ao se debater, acabava se esfregando mais nele. Pensando bem, sempre fizera isso, sem perceber que seus abraços de amigo, o despir da camisa quando estava suado e esfregava o tórax, depois dos exercícios, o fascinavam. A timidez era tanta que disfarçava bem sua excitação. Não sabia o que fez ela sumir naquela viagem, talvez fosse o fato de terem de dormir juntos, ou a TV ligada justamente naquele canal... que se danasse o motivo. O que importava era que teria aquele corpo, estando Hyoga suscetível as suas caricias ou não. Sorriu ao fitar o rosto extasiado do loiro. Parecia que não teria mais resistências...

Hyoga relaxou na cama, deslizando um pouco pelo espaldar, se soltando nas mãos ávidas de Shiryu. Deixou de manusear o sexo túrgido, o russo protestou ao ser abandonado, mas logo foi tomado por outra onda de surpresa ao ser abocanhado com fome. Ergueu um pouco o tronco apoiado nos cotovelos, para ver um mar de fios de seda negra cobrir e grudar no suor das suas coxas. Um par de mãos agarrou suas nádegas, obrigando a elevar o quadril e acompanhar o movimento da boca morna.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, enterrando-a no travesseiro, ofegante. Não importando agora se seus gemidos ecoavam tão altos pelo quarto que o andar inteiro poderia ouvir facilmente. Contorcia-se delirante, agarrando os lençóis finos a ponto de rasgá-los. Quando sentia que seu êxtase estava próximo, largou-o com displicência. Hyoga soltou um palavrão em russo, exasperado, como ousava fazer aquilo com ele?

Ergueu-se na cama, pronto para xingá-lo, mandar terminar o que começara. Parou ao vê-lo arrancar a roupa incômoda, havia esquecido de tirá-la, era sufocante. Corou ao notar que estava tão excitado quanto ele, desviando o olhar do ventre coberto de poucos pêlos escuros.

Pulou na cama como uma pantera, engatinhando e avançando para a presa, com os cabelos lisos caindo pelos ombros. Ficou sobre ele, os braços e as pernas apoiados no colchão, ao lado do corpo encolhido. Hyoga estava com a cabeça virada para o lado, evitando olhá-lo. Shiryu mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha, rindo deliciosamente antes de sussurrar no seu ouvido, fazendo se arrepiar todo.

- Achou que eu deixaria você a ver navios? Eu não sou tão mau a esse ponto...

- Shi... Shiryu... acabou a brincadeira, vamos. Vamos dormir... – mal podia ouvir a própria voz.

- Acabou? Ah, Hyoga... Hyoga... ela apenas começou...

- Pare... temos... de acordar cedo...amanhã...

Que ironia. Devia ser charme daquele loiro indeciso! Ao mesmo tempo em que pedia para que parasse, se esfregava tanto nele que se não parasse com aquilo ia acabar cedo demais... e queria saboreá-lo lentamente, tortura-lo como ele fazia consigo. Prensou-o na cama, apertando seu quadril no seu, fazendo-o sentir, roçando o seu no dele. Tomou-o em outro beijo lento e possessivo, esfregando os desejos pulsantes dos dois, aprisionando-os entre eles.

Aquela altura nem mesmo mais Cisne sabia o que estava fazendo, o único sóbrio naquela cama acabara de perder qualquer indicio de sensatez. Envolveu o pescoço de Shiryu com os braços, trazendo-o para mais perto, aprofundando mais o beijo, tomando posse da boca dele e invertendo os papéis. O moreno ofegou assustado ao ser enlaçado nos quadris pelas pernas firmes e fortes, prendendo-o. Esquecera-se do quanto Cisne as exercitava, para ficar mais veloz.

Afastou-se para tomar fôlego, de onde veio aquele fogo repentino? Tentou soltar-se das pernas, Hyoga não deixou, fazendo bico de desaprovação. Sorriu gentilmente, para acalmá-lo e assegurar que não ia embora, desatando os membros de ferros em torno da cintura estreita. Agarrou as nádegas dele novamente, afastando-as um pouco, passando um dedo por entre elas. Sorriu para Cisne. Este fez sinal negativo frenético, entendendo o que ele queria fazer. Voltou a sorrir e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente calmamente.

- Não mesmo! Aí não!

- Só um pouquinho?

- Você não vai pôr nada aí!

Hyoga cruzou os braços, carrancudo e apertou as pernas, o outro olhou desafiador. Então era assim, não é? Teria de tomar à força? Hum... aquilo seria divertido. Sentou-se na cama, mirando o corpo na sua frente, ainda estava excitado, ainda que recusasse a dar o que ele queria. Jogou os cabelos para trás e voltou a cobrir Cisne, que lhe mostrou a língua. Beijou a curva do seu pescoço, acariciou o peito debaixo dos braços cruzados. Se ele achava que aquilo o faria ceder, estava muito enganado, pensava o loiro. Foi quando, inesperadamente, pousou as mãos debaixo das axilas, e começou a lhe fazer cócegas. Oh, sabia como ninguém que era sensível naquele lugar.

Começou a gargalhar e a se contorcer na cama, as mãos provocando mais e mais o acesso de risadas fazendo seu tórax doer. De repente ele parou, e sem tempo para se recuperar, não conseguiu impedir que suas pernas fossem abertas e colocadas cada uma ao lado da cabeça do chinês apoiadas nos ombros. Mas que abusado! Iria dar-lhe uma chave de fenda para aprender a não brincar com ele!

Antes que emitisse algum protesto, sentiu a ponta tocar a entrada, ao mesmo tempo em que Shiryu voltava a estimulá-lo com a mão livre. Forçou mais para frente, parando ao ouvir o gemido de dor, voltando a entrar mais um pouco. Assim, lentamente, pausadamente foi invadindo-o com o volume que parecia grande demais para caber num buraco tão apertado.

Cisne ofegou, parando os gemidos assim que ele parou de entrar. Sentia-o todo dentro de si, com toda aquela carne acomodada na caverna estreita. E ainda o torturava sem ter chegado ao êxtase ainda, estava doido para aquilo terminar. Foi pego pelo quadril e levantado, e quando menos esperava, estava sentado no colo de Shiryu. Olhou confuso para ele, abraçado ao seu pescoço para não perder o equilíbrio. O que queria que fizesse?

Abraçou a cintura de Hyoga, começando a levantá-lo lentamente, saindo um pouco, para depois voltar a enterrá-lo. Soltou um gemido, enrubescendo. Fez de novo e de novo, mais rápido, levando Cisne a acompanhar o movimento e ele próprio subir e descer. A dor transformando em prazer, apertando mais seu corpo no de Shiryu, aprisionando seu sexo entre eles e estimulando-o com o movimento frenético.

Gritou finalmente de êxtase (ô coisa difícil!), uma eletricidade deliciosa percorreu seu membros, tremendo em espasmos junto com ele. Sentiu-o inundar seu interior, transbordando e escorrendo pelas pernas dos dois. Relaxou nos braços do moreno, percebendo sua barriga melada com seu próprio prazer. Suspirou contra o ouvido dele, ainda abraçados, encostou a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, acariciando o cabelo negro que descia lustroso pelas costas. Continuava dentro dele, mesmo que murcho. Esperavam que as respirações e os corações de ambos se acalmassem. Cisne imaginou que podia dormir ali mesmo, estava bom demais, estava tão cansado...

Arregalou os olhos, uma estocada. Olhou para o rosto de Shiryu, ainda totalmente desperto e, pelo que percebia bem abaixo de si, não satisfeito. Ele queria mais? Não podia ser, o deixara esgotado!

- Shiryu!

Outra estocada.

Onde se desligava aquilo?

oOo

- Hyoga? Hyoga? Alexei Hyoga Yukida!

- Ahn?

Pulou da cadeira ao ouvir o chamado do mestre, olhando-o confuso e sonolento, esfregando os olhos. Levantou a cabeça da mesa, se endireitando na cadeira ao ver o olhar de desaprovação de Camus. Milo ria atrás dele, queria esganá-lo, o que era tão engraçado?

Virou-se para frente, e ainda tinha de agüentar a inspeção curiosa de Seiya do outro lado da mesa. Tentou ignorá-lo, pegando a jarra de suco.

- Hyoga... que olheiras são essas?

- Nunca vi olheiras tão grandes e fundas. – completou Jabu.

Shiryu se sentara do seu lado naquele momento, colocando um guardanapo no colo, dando um bom dia bem humorado. Lançou um olhar furioso de esguelha para ele, respondendo a pergunta num resmungo.

- Não me deixaram dormir...

O chinês engasgou com o pedaço de pão.

- Tinha um casal barulhento no outro quarto...

- Serio? Fazendo sexo selvagem? – Seiya animou-se.

- Digamos que sim...

- Mas Shiryu esta com um aspecto bem melhor que o seu, parece que dormiu muito bem, não é?

- Cof cof! E-eu tenho sono pesado... ouvi nada. – encolheu os ombros – Nadinha, nadinha... mas minha noite foi boa sim.

Foi a vez de Hyoga engasgar e pisar com tudo no pé do moreno, que se sobressaltou. Sorriu para os dois garotos curiosos para disfarçar. Engoliu em seco ao ver a cara de poucos amigos do russo, estava furioso com ele. Encolheu os ombros e suspirou, não tinha explicação para o modo como agira na noite anterior. Não que não quisesse aquilo, desejava há muito tempo. Mas em seu estado natural não faria aquilo que fez, perdera a cabeça.

E fora tão bom perder a cabeça... apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, observando inebriado o perfil do loiro, que atacava furioso a comida, dirigindo sua raiva. Como podia explicar algo que ele mesmo não compreendia? Acordara como o Shiryu de sempre. Balançou a cabeça, depois pensaria nisso. Pediu ao garçom mais daquele chá, talvez o relaxasse. Cisne levantou a mão, impedindo que o homem colocasse a xícara na frente dele.

- Um minuto! Era isso que você estava bebendo ontem Shiryu?

- Era sim... porque?

- Com licença, poderia me dizer que chá é esse?

- É um chá comum, senhor... – sorriu solicito – com um pouco de conhaque, a especialidade da casa!

Encarou o chinês ruminando, a veia na sobrancelha pulsando.

- Hehe!

- Shi... você sabe que não pode beber, meio copo e já fica alterado...Quantos desse você tomou ontem?

- Xi...

- SHIRYU!

oOo

Mais um dia cheio os deixou ocupados demais para pensarem na noite anterior, nenhuma menção. No entanto, mesmo cansados, ao pararem na porta do quarto, vendo a cama refeita pela camareira. Haviam deixado aquilo como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali. E fora um furacão, pensou Hyoga, em forma de Dragão.

O juízo dele havia voltado ao normal, então porque sentia que faltava algo?

Shiryu deixou que tomasse um banho antes dele, entrando em seguida. O banheiro estava úmido e quente, o cheiro de sabonete impregnando. Estava cansado, Saori conseguia acabar com qualquer ser humano. Em Londres nevava, estava congelado. Ligou o chuveiro e encostou a testa na parede, deixando a água escorrer pelas costas. Arrepiou-se dos pés a cabeça. Ele deixara a água fria! Queria matá-lo de pneumonia?

Abriu a porta com um chute, tremendo com uma toalha na cintura. Hyoga estava deitado, todo coberto, com apenas a cabeça loira aparecendo. Parecia já estar dormindo. Aquilo não tinha graça.

- É algum tipo de vingança?

- Só para ver se apagava seu fogo... – a voz rouca soou.

- Engraçadinho.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e se enfiou nas cobertas, virando-se para o lado oposto ao dele. Viu sua parte do cobertor ser puxado, descobrindo-o. Era alguma brincadeira? Olhou por cima, o loiro respirava pesadamente, mostrando que dormia. Praguejou e deslizou mais para o interior da cama, encostando suas costas na dele.

Aaaaaah, como era quente... Virou-se na cama, divisando os cachos loiros que se espalhavam no travesseiro. Aspirou o perfume deles, arriscando a passar a apoiar a mão na cintura de Cisne. Este se remexeu, enganara-se, continuava acordado. Falou-lhe baixo sem virar para encará-lo.

- Shiryu... você bebeu hoje?

- Não...

- Nenhum gole daquele seu chá?

- Nenhum...

Num rompante Hyoga se ergueu e prendeu o corpo do moreno sob o seu. O cobertor escorregou, estava como antes, apenas de bermuda.

- Hyoga, eu tô com frio! Não nasci na Sibéria como você!

- Eu te esquento! – ronronou.

Dizendo isso, montou sobre seus quadris, sorrindo felinamente. Soltou uma exclamação exasperada, quem precisava de conhaque afinal? Rebolou um pouco, até ouvi-lo gemer, como o havia feito gemer. Hora da vingança.

Foi desabotoando cada botão da camisa que vestia, deslizando pelo peito largo, apertando os mamilos pequenos. Estava adorando a cara surpresa de Shiryu, os olhos alongados arregalados, piscando, como se para certificar se aquilo era sonho ou não. Lambeu e mordiscou cada pedaço de pele, deixando rastros rosados, formando uma trilha, até o pescoço, o queixo, as orelhas, por ultimo a boca. Saboreando-a em doses pequenas, demoradas, com lambidas e mordidas, alternadas.

Sentiu-o amolecer abaixo de si e suspirar, então tomou sua boca com fúria, invadindo-o cruelmente com a língua exigente. "Vamos ver quem implora agora...". Mas ele no protestava, não dizia para parar, deixava-se ser acariciado obediente. Talvez conseguisse aquilo, pensou satisfeito. Interrompeu o beijo, vendo o efeito que causara.

Com o olhar enevoado, Shiryu agarrou sua mão, guiando-a para baixo, entre eles, e a apertando contra seu baixo ventre, mostrando-lhe que já estava pronto. Sentara-se na cama, tirando-o da calca, para que o visse. Agarrou o queixo do loiro trazendo-o para perto dele, entendendo, abocanhou-o. Sugou-o como ele havia feito, levantando os olhos para vê-lo se contorcer de prazer.

Sua boca pequena mal comportava um volume daqueles, mas continuou a estimulá-lo. Sentia-se cada vez mais ousado a cada vez que arrancava um gemido profundo, mas não tão alto e estridente como o seu, era baixo, controlado. Ficou com a obsessão de arrancar-lhe um grito, um gemido alto o bastante para que o som atravessasse as paredes.

Conteve-se. Ainda não era a hora. Abandonou-o, subindo pelo seu corpo ofegante, se esfregando no trajeto. Beijou-o novamente e levantou seus braços, prendendo suas mãos firmemente acima de sua cabeça, mantendo-o cativo. Sorriu lascivo, separou suas pernas com os joelhos, Shiryu abriu os olhos languidamente. Ia se preparar para penetrá-lo, quando um par de mãos foi para suas axilas.

Ataque de risos. Rolou pela cama, encolhendo-se para se proteger. Ficou de bruços no colchão, abraçando o próprio corpo. Quando menos se esperava, Shiryu estava sobre si, tornando-se o dono da situação. Sentiu o hálito morno nos seus ouvidos, o peito nas suas costas prendendo-o.

- Menino mau... achou mesmo que eu deixaria você me possuir?

- Ei! É minha vez! Porque só você pode?

- Porque adora quando eu faço isso...

- Ah!

- Viu?

Mordiscando a nuca do loiro, afastou as pernas e as nádegas posicionando o sexo entre elas. Gemeu profundamente com a primeira estocada, curta e seca. Dois braços o envolveram e o ergueu, ficando de joelhos. A mão no seu membro túrgido acompanhava o ritmo do chinês, que aumentou sem parar até que chegassem ao clímax. Shiryu caiu extasiado nas costas suadas de Hyoga. Não iria ter bis, estavam cansados demais. Cisne adormeceu aliviado, mas ainda com o orgulho ferido.

oOo

No dia da partida, depois de Saori sugar todo o sangue e suor dos pobres cavaleiros, a mesma confusão do dia de chegada. Mas estavam menos eufóricos, devido ao cansaço. Hyoga saiu do elevador com as mãos nos bolsos, aborrecido. Férias frustradas, uma deusa sanguessuga, ter de agüentar Milo dando em cima do mestre, vingança por água abaixo. Depois dessa, não pensara duas vezes em voltar para a Sibéria.

Quando passou pela recepção, a atendente o chamou, entregando-lhe um pacote que haviam deixado para ele. Afastou-se um pouco, abrindo e tirando um pedaço de papel. Era uma foto... era A foto! Olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém vira aquilo.

Olhou a foto mais uma vez, com calma. Nitidamente podia-se ver Shiryu segurando sua cintura, com aquela cara alarmada. Começou a rir, as pessoas ao redor estranhavam e balançavam a cabeça, que garoto maluco. Rir sozinho. O chinês se aproximou preocupado, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Mostrou-lhe a foto, rindo ainda mais quando o viu ficar boquiaberto e olhar para os lados, como ele havia feito há pouco. Depois viu com calma, devolveu ao envelope, abriu a blusa, e o enfiou dentre dela. Hyoga parou de rir.

- O que vai fazer com isso, ai?

- Nem te conto! – sorriu malicioso.

- Nada disso! Vou queimar isso ai!

- Como? Queimar a lembrança da melhor viagem da minha vida? Nunca!

- Você tá brincando...

Mostrou-lhe a língua e foi andando ate a saída, deixando Hyoga estático, parado no mesmo lugar, tentando concatenar. Se Milo visse a foto, estava perdido! Shiryu não tinha noção do perigo. Saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Shiryu!

Este parou, agarrou-lhe pela cintura, e tascou um beijo em público, deixando-o tonto ao soltá-lo. Deu de cara com o mestre e com Milo...

Sabe, se lhe perguntassem: se fosse um animal, qual seria?

Uma avestruz...

Como adoraria esconder a cabeça na neve.

* * *

**FIM **

**Novembro de 2002**


End file.
